The Kidnapping
by ForensicAngell
Summary: Don and Jess start off at a case of witch the killer murders two people. They then have the rest of the team help them to work the case. But whilst Don and Jess are on a date Ayana Jess' best friend get's kidnapped by one of the killers associates.


**Chapter 1**

Jessica Angell was a third grade detective who worked at the 15th precinct NYPD Crime Lab. Her partnering Detective was Donald Flack Jr. a tall young man with a witty sense of humour. They were out on a scene together when Jess heard a rustling noise coming from the dumpster behind. She sharply turned to face Don who was pre-occupied with the scene. "Don!" Jess shouted in a whisper. "Don!" she shouted again but he did not respond. Jess sighed, looked back at the dumpster and slowly reached for the gun in her holster as she hastily crept towards the dumpster. She reached the dumpster and whilst holding her gun in her right hand, flung the dumpster lid up. Immediately Jess was hit with the stench of a decomposing body and landfill waste surrounding it. "Don! Looks like our John Doe over there wasn't alone"

Don heard Jess and immediately walked over. "Looks like we've got our hands full with this case" Don said as he peered into the dumpster. "You think Don?" Jess questioned rhetorically as she held a tissue to her nose to mask the stench.

Just as they were talking, Stella and Mac turned up. Don watched as they got out of their SUV's and walked over. "Well…If it isn't Captain Taylor and the Greek Goddess." He chuckled. Jess shook her head smiling. "Being as Flack here is messing around; I'll fill you guys in." Angell suggested, smiling.

"Good idea Jess" Stella replied as she chuckled at Don.

"Ok, we have a John Doe laid in the pathway, looks like he put up a fight. Bruises all over him. A passer by saw him keeled over holding his right side. Possible stab wounds', but the wounds edges seem serrated." Jess explained to Stella. "We also seem to think our John Doe wasn't alone." Jess pointed to the decomposing body that was now being a meal for a rat. Jess looked back in the dumpster, spotting the rat, she frowned then laughed slightly, muttering to the rat "So you were the suspect of the rustling I heard"

Stella frowned slightly at Jess. "Jess what are you doing?"

"Sorry Stella, this rat was the reason I found this body in the first place." Jess laughed. Stella then set her kit down and reached for her gloves, putting them on. Jess watched Stella then also put a pair of gloves on as she looked in the dumpster and spotted a driver's license. Jess picked up the license "Think I've got his ID…Drivers license, one…Mark Jefferies."

"Do we know where Mr Jefferies works?" Stella asked as she looked at Jess. Jess shook her head. "Not as yet Stella…But I'll look him up when I get back to the lab."

Stella nodded and took photos of the body in the dumpster.

Meanwhile, Flack and Mac were examining the original body. Flack watched as Mac put on his gloves and got out his flashlight. "You seen anything yet Mac?" Flack asked as he looked around hoping that the scene would be a quick one to process so he could get back to the precinct and grab a coffee.

"Possible fibres off our killer please you detective?" Mac asked as he picked up a red fibre with his tweezers.

"It's a start" Don replied as he chuckled. Jess and Stella looked over at them both and laughed. "Get a move on you two…us girls have almost finished!" Jess shouted over to Mac and Don, who in turn looked at Jess and Stella in amazement. Jess and Stella looked at each other smiling as Sheldon Hawkes turned up.

Sheldon Hawkes was one of the Medical Examiners and CSI's for the crime lab. He had seen many things as in terms of death so this was ordinary for him. He walked over to Jess and Stella first. "Ladies…What do you have in terms of DB's for me?" Sheldon asked as he looked at Jess then Stella. "How about a decomposing body surrounded by trash Doc?" Jess replied with a smile.

"Sounds good to me Jess" Sheldon said with a smile as he put on some overalls and jumped into the dumpster beside the DB. He looked at the body and began to examine it. "Jess, pass me the liver probe a minute." Sheldon asked. Jess looked in Sheldon's kit and took out the probe, handing it to Hawkes. Hawkes took it from Jess and slowly inserted it into Mr Jefferies' liver. He then waited a few seconds whilst the probe collected a reading. Jess leant on the side of the dumpster with Stella as they watched Hawkes.

Whilst Hawkes was examining Stella and Jess' body, one of his colleagues looked over Mac and Don's body, and then got the coroner to take the body back to the lab morgue for Sid to examine in more detail. Mac stood up taking off his gloves and looked at Flack, "Detective Flack you'll be pleased to know that you can go back to the precinct."

"Ahh… I think I'll wait for the ladies to finish up Mac." Don said with a smile as he watched Jess talk to one of the coroners. Mac smiled at Don and shook his head slightly. Mac then headed back to his SUV with his kit and evidence. Don watched as Mac drove away, he then sauntered over to Jess, Stella and Hawkes, who were now attempting to lift the body out of the dumpster in one piece. "Careful everyone… this body is very fragile!" Sheldon shouted as they began to lift the body. Jess stood at the side making sure that everyone was doing their job right. Don smirked and snuck up behind Jess. "Being the watch over now, are we?" Don spoke in a soft, slender tone. Jess smirked as she heard Don's voice. "That I am Mr Flack" Jess replied as she smiled seductively.

As soon as the body was safely out of the dumpster, Jess turned and faced Don.

"Someone's feisty today" Don spoke with a mellow tone as he winked at Jess.

"Don, are you flirting with me?" Jess asked as she smiled seductively.

"Are you flirting with me, Miss Angell?!" Don asked back as he smirked.

"I might be Mr Flack" Jess replied with a small smirk. "What are you up to after work?"

"No…thing" Don said drawn out as he thought hard.

"Urrgghh…how about my place, a bottle of wine… order a take-out?" Jess suggested with a smile.

"Sounds like a date" Don chuckled "I'll be there…say around eight?"

Jess nodded and smiled "See you then Detective Flack" Jess smirked and walked to her squad car. Don smiled to himself then walked off to his patrol car.

**Chapter 2**

Adam Ross was NYPD 15th Precinct Crime Lab's cool but slightly strange lab rat. Mac had just got back from the scene and had given Adam all of the trace evidence to process. "Gee, thanks boss" Adam said as he saw the amount of evidence he had.

"Don't mention it Adam" Mac said as he walked back past Adam's lab to go back to his office. Adam shook his head and chuckled to himself as he turned around to get a pair of gloves. Stella walked in whilst Adam was turned around and placed her pile of evidence on his table and walked out just as Adam turned back around.

"Ohh Whaaaatttt?!" Adam whined as he saw Stella's pile of evidence. Stella poked her head back around Adam's lab door. "Thank you Adam!" Stella chuckled. Adam rolled his eyes and began processing the evidence.

Danny went into the morgue to se if Sid had found anything on the body. "Sid! My man...What ya got for me?!" Danny asked with a raised cheery tone.

Danny…Well it seems our John Doe here swallowed a key, wedged itself in his oesophagus." Sid explained. Danny pulled a face as he stood looking down at the body with his arms folded. Sid then passed Danny the jar containing the key. "Thank you Sid" Danny said still with a cheery tone. He then took the jar with the key in and went to the trace lab, joining Adam. "Messer man!" Adam cheered as he chuckled.

"Rossy!" Danny cheered and chuckled back. He then got his lab coat and put it on followed by his gloves. He then put the jar containing the key down on the table. Adam looks at the key and pulls a face. Danny chuckles as he pulls the key out of the jar and places it in a Petri dish. "Let's see what this key can tell us." Danny says as he gets the digital camera and takes a photo of the key. Once he had taken several photos he got the lead for the camera and plugged it into the computer and uploaded the images on to the computer to find the locksmith that the key was cut at. The computer searched through all the locksmith databases before it came up with a match.

"Boom!" Danny shouted as he looked at the computer screen. He then called Flack to tell him about his findings.

Flack was stood talking to a PD Officer when he heard his phone ring. "Detective Flack…" Don answered his phone.  
"Donald Ma homie!" Danny shouted cheerily down the phone.  
"Messer Man!" Don shouted back chuckling, "What ya got for me?!  
"Erm… well I got a key to a house if that's anything?" Danny suggested as he sent Flack the information through to his computer.  
"Good, good. We meeting up by the squad cars?" Don asked as he looked through the file Danny hand sent.

Danny and Don met up and headed to the victim's house. Once they got to the house Don allowed Danny to open the door with the key then walked in after him. Danny and Don looked around the house for any clues leading to the cause of the victim's death. Don bent down to look in the fish tank. He was admiring the Angel fish when he spotted an arrow pointing left to the bedroom. "Oi Messer, over here!" Don shouted as he flagged Danny over to the bedroom. Danny looked over at Don and raised an eyebrow then stood up and walked towards the bedroom. Don slipped in the door in front of Danny. They then both looked around the bedroom, where they couldn't find anything obvious. Don frowned then looked down at the bed where a corner of the covers were folded back revealing what looked like a photo. Don whistled to get Danny's attention then pointed down at the mattress. Danny walked over, and then both he and Don pulled back the sheets fully revealing photos sewn into the mattress. "Wonder who the person in the photos with the victim is" Don asked.  
"Could be the killer? Let's cut this photo mattress out and get it back to the lab" Danny said as he looked through the photos.  
"Adam's going to love us for this Messer" Don chuckled. Danny and Don then cut out the sewn in photos from the mattress and headed back to the lab.

Whilst Danny and Don headed back to the lab, Jess clocked out and headed home to get ready for Don. Don walked into the lab with Danny and noticed the time.  
"Messer, I gotta go" Don smirked and winked at Messer giving him a hint. Danny grinned, "Go get her Flack!" He chuckled and let Don go. Don drove back to his apartment to get himself ready. He changed his shirt and headed to Jess' apartment. On the way to Jess' apartment he spotted a flower stand so pulled over and took a look at the roses. He spotted a single red rose with white tipped petals. Don got out $1 and brought the rose then got back into his car continuing to Jess' apartment.

Jess had got changed into her satin dressing gown and she began to wash up. Don pulled up outside Jess' apartment and walked up to her door. Jess had become carried away and was now getting the wine ready. Don let himself into Jess' apartment holding the rose in his mouth as he spotted Jess and walked behind her slipping his hands around her waist. Jess smiled as she set the wine bottle down and placed her hand on the back of Don's head as he took the rose out of his mouth and pushed her hair out of the way from her neck. He then slowly began to caress her neck. Jess closed her eyes as a smile appeared on her face, bigger than before and she gripped on to Don's neck. Don nibbled lightly on Jess' ear then whispered seductively "I want you now"

Jess smirked and turned to face Don. She looked up into his bright blue eyes as he looked down into her hazel brown eyes. The whole place seemed to stand still like they were the only two moving. Jess' mahogany brown hair floated as a light breeze entered her window. Don smiled brightly as he placed his hand on her cheek, running his thumb over it. Jess grinned as she looked up at Don, placing her hand on his. She then held his hand and lead him into her bedroom, smiling. Don smirked and followed Jess.

**Chapter 3  
**

Jess laid in bed as her fingers entwined with Don's, his lips caressing hers. Jess kept eye contact with Don whilst he slid his hands down her arms. "I love you Don" Jess mumbled as Don kissed her collar bone. "I love you too Jess" Don smiled against her warm, soft skin. He then sat up slightly and kissed her tender lips. Then it rang. Jess sighed and turned to answer her phone, but then she remembered. She was handcuffed. Don looked at Jess then at the phone. He picked up the phone and pressed 'call accept' then placed the phone against Jess' ear.

Ayana Beaufort was Jess' best friend and they had known each other since they started kindergarten. Ayana was walking along 5th and Main when she felt herself being followed. She stopped and looked around to see two men in black hoodies. She began to walk faster every so often glancing back. The hooded men still behind her. She ran, ran as fast as she could. Around a corner and down into an alleyway. She was trapped. The alleyway was a dead end. She panicked and looked around for a place to hide. The hooded men's footsteps got louder. Ayana could not see them. It was too dark. Then all of a sudden a hand grabbed her arm. She struggled but another hand grabbed her other arm. She went to scream but for some reason nothing seemed to come out. The men dragged Ayana to a van and gagged her then tied her wrists together with some rope and shoved her into the back. Ayana cried, she had no clue what was happening, tears streamed down her cheeks as the van drove off. Ayana sat still as she could whilst they drove to an abandoned warehouse. Then the van stopped. Ayana looked around wondering what was going on. Suddenly, the men pulled open the doors and grabbed Ayana, dragging her into the warehouse. Ayana attempted to get out of then men's grip but they clung on to her tight like leeches thirsty for blood. They then dragged her in to a dark, bleak room where they searched her for her phone. Once the kidnappers had found Ayana's phone they looked through her contacts and spotted the name 'Jess. A x'.

"Is this the famous Jessica Angell, NYPD's finest?" One of the men asked in an ordering tone. Ayana's face was full of fear. She didn't know what to do. So she just nodded. The man smirked and pressed begin call.

"Jessica Angell?" The voice asked. Jess frowned slightly "who are you and why are you using Ayana's phone?" Jess questioned. The man on Ayana's cell smirked. "Because she's doing something for me."  
Jess started to get annoyed "Put Ayana on the phone!"

The guy smirked and held the phone to Ayana's ear. Ayana breathed heavily. Jess heard Ayana. "Ayana slow your breathing" Jess advised. Ayana calmed her breathing. "Jess I need Gummy bears!" Jess' eyes widened. "Ayana keep calm okay, I'll do what I can." Ayana took a breath about to speak as the guy ended the call. Jess sighed and looked up at Don. Don smiled softly and kissed Jess as he uncuffed her for the bed. "Go and get her babe" Don spoke softly. Jess smiled and sat up.

Whilst Jess got changed Don rang the lab. Danny heard the phone so ran and picked it up. "NYPD crime lab, Detective Messer speaking…" "Messer it's me... we have a hostage situation." Don talked in a slight whisper not letting Jess hear him. "Okay Flack... Let me guess, Jess is going after them?" "You got it in one" "Ok, I'll track her GPS Flack" "Thanks Messer" "No problem Don" Don hung up then looked over at Jess who was now dressed. Jess looked over at Don with a sorrowful look. "She'll be okay Jess" Don spoke softly as he walked over to her, giving her a hug. Jess hugged him back and took a deep breath. "I'll be back soon" Jess spoke quietly. Don nodded, smiling softly. He then handed Jess her car keys. Jess slowly took her keys off Don, kissed him then left. Don paced up and down Jess' apartment. He was restless. He didn't know whether to follow her or just sit and wait. Don then grabbed his coat, he couldn't just sit there whilst the woman he loved most was risking her life to save her best friend.

**Chapter 4**

Jess arrived at the warehouse shortly after she had parked her car a few blocks away so that the kidnappers didn't know that she had arrived. As Jess walked towards towards the warehouse she placed her hand on the handle of her gun ready to un-clip it from the holster. As soon as she reached the entrance, Jess unclipped her holster and pulled out her gun. She kept a tight grip on her gun as she slowly opened the door. She slowly walked in, her gun aimed. Then she spotted Ayana. Dropping her guard she put her gun away. The kidnapper stood behind Jess in the shadows watching, waiting for the right moment. Then he moved. Seeming quicker than lightening he gagged Jess. She gasped. Jess struggled to break free from his grasp.

Unbeknown to Jess, Don had followed her there. He parked his car quite far away so Jess couldn't see him. He then ran the rest of the way to the warehouse. He stayed in the shadows as he watched Jess get gagged. Fear struck in his eyes as his pain became visible. He hated his loved ones get hurt in any form. The kidnapper dragged Jess in to the small room which Ayana was also in. The kidnapper unhooked the door and it slowly began to close. Don looked around quickly trying to find something to wedge the door open. He then spotted a plank of wood, quickly grabbed it and ran, wedging the door open. But he stumbled back knocking in to a trash can. Don began to panic, knowing that the kidnapper probably heard it. Don quickly jumped in to the near by dumpster. The kidnapper turned around and walked out to see what had made the noise. Don heard the kidnappers footsteps getting closer so kept quiet. Not seeing anything, the kidnapper assumed it was a rat so, using Jess' 9 mil that he had took off her, shot several rounds at the dumpster. One of the bullets penetrated through the dumpster hitting Don's abdomen. The kidnapper turned around and began to head back in. Don clung on to his wound as he mustered the strength to pull himself up on to the side of the dumpster then roll off. Jess heard the thud from Don's body hitting the ground. She peered out, immediately noticing Don on the ground, his face scrunched up in pain.

The kidnapper turned around seeing Don. He took off the scarf from around his neck then walked over to Don looking down at him, as if examining him. The kidnapper crouched down and tied his scarf tightly over Don's wound. Don closed his eyes and yelled out slightly. The kidnapper stood up, then with all his strength, dragged Don in to the room where Jess and Ayana were tied up. Jess' eyes widened as she watched Don being dragged in and the condition he was in. The kidnapper then tied Don up to the back of Jess. Don was now breathing fairly heavily as he fought to stay conscious. Don weakly searched for Jess' hands. Once he had found them, he slowly guided her hands to his back pocket. Jess kept looking forward, focusing on Don's guidance. Don then stopped and held Jess' hand on his back pocket. Jess could feel Don's pocket knife. She slowly pulled the knife out of the pocket and carefully cut the rope that was bound around Don's wrists. She then passed the knife to Don. Don gripped the knife and with all the energy he had left, severed the rope around Jess' wrists. Don then dropped the knife and collapsed to the ground. Don laid there, his eyes half open. He carefully watched Jess as she quickly crawled over to Ayana and untied her. Jess then tuck rolled and quickly grabbed her gun. Exhausted from struggling, Jess tried to get a good aim on the kidnapper. She attempted to shoot him but only just managed to get a bullet to graze the kidnapper's arm. The kidnapper grabbed his arm as he yelled out. Ayana ceased the opportunity and grabbed the wood which Don wedged the door open with. Ayana stood behind the killer, took a swing back then whacked the wood over the kidnapper's head causing him to fall unconscious and fall to the ground. Jess watched Ayana with wide eyes then grinned. Ayana smiled then nodded over to Don. Jess looked back then ran over to Don. Jess knelt down at the side of him and applied pressure to his wound. Don looked up at Jess, his eyes heavy. "J...ess...I....I...I love you" Don spoke quietly. Jess looked down at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you too Don." Jess' voice stuttered as she cried. Don's head began to go floppy as he slowly fell unconscious. "Don!...Don!" Jess screamed in floods of tears.

Danny had an incline that something had gone wrong, so sent back up to the warehouse. Jess kept talking to Don as she tried to keep him with her. She clutched his hand tightly to let him know that she wasn't going to leave him. Don's eyes slowly closed and Jess broke down, her head on his chest muffling her cries. Mac had reached the scene. Getting out of his SUV, he heard Jess' screams. Mac jogged over and inside then walked up behind Jess and placed his hand on her shoulder. Jess took a deep breath and composed herself then looked up at Mac. "He's going to be ok Jess. I promise" Mac spoke softly. Jess sniffed and nodded. EMS came over and got Don hooked up to oxygen and placed on to a stretcher, then loaded him in to the ambulance. Jess stood up and watched the EMS with Don. Mac looked at Jess. "Go with him Jessica, he'll want you at his side when he wakes up." Mac spoke in a reassuring tone. Jess showed a small yet pain filled smile then climbed in to the ambulance. One of the EMS closed the ambulance doors then got in the front driving to the hospital, lights and sirens blaring out.

Once at the hospital the EMS rushed Don in as a tear struck Jess jogged in after them. The doctors took Don off the EMS and took him straight down to the OR. Jess impatiently paced the waiting room, her eyes bloodshot from crying. Danny walked in to the hospital. Upon seeing Jess he quickened his pace and walked over to her immediately pulling her in to a hug. "He's gonna be fine Angell" Danny mumbled. Jess buried her head in to Danny's shoulder. "I can't loose him" She spoke, her voice muffled by Danny. Danny kept hold of Jess hour after hour, until he noticed a doctor walking over to them. Jess was beginning to drift off on Danny so didn't really notice. Danny gently patted her arm and whispered. "Doc's here Jess." Jess looked up at the doctor sharply. The doctor smiled softly at Jessica. "Is he okay? Did you manage to save him? Can I see him?" Jess fired questions at the doctor. Danny squeezed her gently telling her to relax. The doctor nodded at Danny then looked back at Jess. "Mr Flack pulled through ma'am, he's now down in recovery. It will be an hour or so before he comes around from the anesthetic but you can go and see him." Jess smiled softly and nodded. "Okay, thank you" She replied. The doctor smiled and walked away. "See Angell, told ya he'd be fine. He couldn't leave ya now could he?" I mean he says as I recall you're his little French Rose, his soul mate, his angel sent from heaven" Danny grinned. Jess smiled as she blushed. She then looked at Danny "He really said that?" She questioned. "Yup, sure as the big game we missed working the double last week... Now c'mon, you're going down to his room" Danny stood up pulling Jess up with him. Jess smiled and jumped to her feet .

Both Danny and Jess walked down to Don's room. Don laid asleep, several monitors and tubes surrounding him. Jess closed her eyes, took a deep breath and walked in slowly. Danny stayed at the door, smiling as he watched Jess. Jess sat down in the chair beside Don's bed and took his hand in hers. Danny slowly moved himself away from Don's room and down the corridor phoning Mac to tell him updates. Jess watched Don for what seemed like forever. She began to feel her eyes going heavy as she sat back in the chair. Not long after sitting back, Jess gave in to her exhaustion and fell asleep. As Jess drifted off, Don's eyes began to flicker. The anesthetic had finally wore off. Don slowly opened his eyes. He tried to clench his hand the get the circulation back but felt Jess' hand there. He smiled weakly and tilted his head to the left spotting Jess curled up, asleep in the chair. He smiled then swallowed and lets his eyes slowly close again.


End file.
